Beyblade: The Next Generation
by crisp-packet
Summary: My own story. Set 20 years after the TV show. Let It Rip! (R&R!)
1. Let It Rip

BEYBLADE: THE NEXT GENERATION Chapter 1: Let It Rip!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the characters from the show, but I do own my own characters in this story  
  
"Graham, you better get up otherwise you'll be late for school" shouted his Mum from the kitchen.  
  
Graham woke with a start and looked at his clock. "8.15!!! Mum why didn't you wake me!" he shouted as he made got dressed into his usual school clothes of denim jeans, a white T-shirt with a red BBA logo, a black body- warmer and a blue fingerless glove on his right hand.  
  
"Well, you looked peaceful" smiled his Mum. She was wearing a pink suit that had a skirt instead of trousers. She was also wearing a flowery apron.  
  
"But, the school is holding a Beyblade tournament...and Tyson from the Bladebreakers will be there too!" Graham exclaimed as he applied hair gel to his blonde hair to make look all messy like his hero Tyson's.  
  
"I don't know why you look up to him" complained his mother as she took cookies from the oven (A/N: I know very stereotypical).  
  
"'Cos, he was part of the team that won the first Beyblade World Championships in Russia." (A/N: I'm not sure if they do win cos I haven't seen the episode yet in the UK but I'm guessing they do) said Graham as he began stuffing his face with a muffin and headed out of the door on his way to school. "Cya later" and with that he was gone.  
  
"But, that was like 20 years ago..." shouted his mother who just shook her head and carried on with the housework.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Hey Graham, I was getting worried that you weren't gonna show" said James, Graham's best friend shouted as Graham sped his way into school. James was rather short for his age but he made up for it with his upbeat attitude. He was wearing cap backwards, a green and yellow striped rugby shirt and green combat trousers.  
  
"Trying to impress Tyson eh?" asked Graham as he flicked James' cap.  
  
"Well, he is supposedly looking for people to join his team he is entering into the World Championships" smiled James who re-arranged his cap and made his way over to the main playing fields at the back of the red-brick school.  
  
Graham followed and glanced at the scene in front of him. Massive Beystadiums had been erected to allow many 'bladers to fight at the same time. There was five situated on the field, all coloured different colours; blue, red, green, yellow and black. The black stadium was for the two final 'bladers to battle it out to win the tournament.  
  
As Graham made his way forward he banged into someone and they both fell over. "I'm sorry" said Graham and offered to pick the other person up. "I don't need your help" came the reply back and a black girl clambered and walked off. "Charming" thought Graham.  
  
Maria, the girl Graham had knocked over and went beside her friend Liam. She was wearing a silk Chinese top that was red with gold dragons randomly placed over the top. Her trousers were black flares with pink waves round the bottom, her hair was braided. Her friend Liam was wearing black jeans that had patterns randomly sewn on them. His top was dark blue and had 'Dirrty' sewn on in white letters.  
  
"You shouldn't be so nasty all the time" smirked Liam, moving his long brown hair from his eyes to see Maria better.  
  
"Well, they shouldn't get in my way. I need to be focused to win these tournaments...and get your hair cut" growled Maria.  
  
Just then a car pulled up with a red BBA logo on the side. A crowd of kids surrounded the car as Tyson, leader of the Bladebreakers fought his way out of the car. He still wore a cap backwards and a red jacket. But now he wore an official BBA T-shirt and trousers. Security guards pushed kids out of the way so Tyson could make his way to the playing fields.  
  
"Mr. Tyson", (A/N: does anyone know his surname?) smiled the Principal of the school, "welcome. We are so glad you could make it".  
  
"I'd do anything to see some Beyblade action" smiled Tyson and waved to the screaming fans.  
  
The Principal and Tyson (with his mob of security guards) made their way to a podium in front of the five Beystadiums. Tyson walked up to a microphone at the front of the podium.  
  
"I'd just like to stay I'm so pumped to be here to watch you guys 'blade. I'm sure you'll do the BBA proud. Now all that's left to say is Let It Rip!".  
  
"Would all competitors from Group A please go to the red stadium" came a voice from a loudspeaker.  
  
"That's me" smiled James who collected his blade and made his way over to the stadium.  
  
"You can do it buddy" smiled Graham who cheered his friend on.  
  
"Go kick some butt" said Liam as Maria also made her way to the stadium.  
  
"3...2....1 Let It Rip!" shouted Tyson and the Group A match went underway. James pulled his ripcord and unleashed his green beyblade. James had modeled it on his own choice of clothes so it was green with yellow stripes around the attack ring. Maria's blade was a lot more formidable. Her attack ring was black with shocking pink around the outside. She had modified it so that the attack ring also had sharp spikes around the rim. "Better beware of that" thought James.  
  
"Wow, would you look at that" commentated Adam, a rather geeky student, "Maria has wiped out all of the competition...bar James McAdams!".  
  
"You are going down punk" snarled Maria. "Go, slash him up nice and good" she shouted and her blade pounced on James.  
  
"Hang in there!" shouted James but he was sent flying out of the stadium leaving Maria the winner.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Graham successfully won his group, as did Liam and a boy named Kyle won the final group. Graham was drawn against Liam while Maria was up against the mysterious Kyle.  
  
"Are all 'bladers ready?" asked Tyson since the battles were going to be taking place at the same time. All the competitors nodded. "Very well, then let it rip!".  
  
Graham launched his white blade (modeled on Tyson's) while Liam launched his silver blade. Both blades connected in the centre of the stadium and spun out to the outer edges. Out of the corner of his eye, Graham could see that Maria had already lost her battle. "Man, that Kyle must be one serious blader" he thought to himself.  
  
"Graham", shouted James, "pay attention to YOUR match".  
  
Graham glanced down to see Liam almost pushing his blade out of the stadium. "Dodge maneuvers" shouted Graham to his blade which spun away from Liam's blades grasp.  
  
Liam growled and his blade went in hot pursuit of Graham's. The blades connected once again in the centre. "I need to finish this" thought Graham "but how?".  
  
The blade kept colliding in the centre. Graham suddenly realised a way to win. When Liam's blade went backwards to once again go on the offensive, "Charge him now!" shouted Graham and his blade charged forward and sent Liam's blade flying out of the ring.  
  
"Woohoo!" cheered Graham. "Nice job", said Liam and shook Graham's hand, "I'm more of a defensive person than offensive anyway".  
  
"Now, Graham will play Kyle in the final match. Whoever wins this one will win the tournament." bellowed Tyson from the podium.  
  
"No pressure" complained Graham.  
  
He stepped up to the black dish and looked at his opponent. Kyle had black hair with a blonde streak through the middle. He wore a black top with a picture of a ring of fire on the front and he wore black combats with a chain. "Very gothic" thought Graham.  
  
"3..2...1..."  
  
"You are going to lose big time" smirked Kyle.  
  
"LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!" screamed Tyson.  
  
Graham and Kyle both unleashed their blade into the stadium.  
  
"No time to waste...I unleash you" shouted Kyle and the middle of his blade began to glow.  
  
"No way!", gasped Graham, "Kyle has a....BIT-BEAST!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
(What do you all think? I know the battle bits sucked but I'm not very good at those bits, thought if anyone wishes to help, I'm welcome to CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. No flames! :-) ) 


	2. Enter Styrix!

BEYBLADE: THE NEXT GENERATION Disclaimer: I Don't own Beyblade, do own my characters!  
  
Chapter 2: Arise Styrix!  
  
"No way", gasped Graham, "Kyle has a......BITBEAST!"  
  
"Indeed I do you pathetic blader, and I'm about to show you its true power" cackled Kyle as a huge glowing red monster arose from Kyle's blade. To Graham it resembled a massive gorilla. It had sharp fangs which sent shivers down Graham's spine and its eyes looked incredibly menacing.  
  
"Orang-Kuan", cried Kyle "destroy this weaklings beyblade!" and Orang-Kuan charged forward straight towards Graham's beyblade. Graham's blade prepared for impact but Orang-Kuan was too strong and Graham's blade was sent spinning out of the arena.  
  
"And the winner is Kyle" announced Tyson from his podium. He jumped down and rushed over to shake Kyle's hand. "Excellent battle dude" gleamed Tyson before turning to Graham. "Don't worry, you, Maria and Liam all made it into my team too as you all got to the semi-finals".  
  
"It's not the same as winning is it?" said Graham and he walked off leaving a smug Kyle and a shocked Tyson.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"At least you made it into the team, I got creamed in the first round" said James to a defeated Graham who lay on his bed holding his blade in his right hand.  
  
"What's the point anymore?" cried Graham and he stood up and threw his blade across the room, where the attack ring fell off.  
  
"Dude, calm down" said James, "so what if Kyle bet you...it's not the end of the world. Just think you'll be able to see the world soon."  
  
James went over and picked up Graham's blade and handed it to him. "Come on, you could be the next Tyson!" he exclaimed.  
  
Graham smirked. "Don't know about that, but I could at least fun trying".  
  
Suddenly the phone rang and Graham went to pick it up. "Hello, McMorran residence."  
  
"Alright loser" came the voice on the other end and Graham immediately realised it was Kyle.  
  
"Bog off Kyle. So you won, I still made the team" Graham snarled back.  
  
"Well, I think I should rectify that. You, me, re-match at the docks tomorrow morning at 8am. Whoever loses...must leave the team!"  
  
"You can't be serious!", exclaimed Graham.  
  
"Oh deadly, but I've nothing to worry about. I have a bit-beast" laughed Kyle and hung up.  
  
"You are not seriously gonna go through with it are you?" asked James after Graham told him about the phone conversation.  
  
"Sure I am...and I'm gonna win. I don't know how but I'm going to win" said Graham with determination burning in his eyes.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Graham woke with a start. He glanced outside his window and saw a huge bright light shining. "What the....?" he thought. Suddenly he began to make out the image of a giant black tiger. It had huge claws and a massive mouth filled with razor-sharp teeth. It wore a headdress resembling that of a sphinx from Egypt.  
  
"Who...what are you?" stammered Graham.  
  
The black tiger looked at him. "I am Styrix, your Guardian Spirit. I am here to guide you and help you win your life's battles."  
  
"But-" Graham was cut off when the tiger pounced at him. "NOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.....  
  
.....and he fell out of his bed.  
  
"It was just a dream" he thought to himself.  
  
He picked himself up and glanced at his blade. Then had to take a second look. In the middle of his blade was the picture of a black tiger....Styrix. Graham smiled. He now understood what Styrix meant by his life's battles.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"You are so gonna get your ass kicked" said James repeatedly as they made their way to the docks. (A/N: As in all anime shows, the characters are wearing the same clothes as in Part One).  
  
"No I'm not", smirked Graham, "I have a secret weapon".  
  
"And what's that block-head?" came a voice.  
  
Graham and James turned to see Maria and Liam standing there.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" snarled James.  
  
"Kyle invited us, seeing as we two are part of the team. You are never gonna beat him. He beat me in one move" said Maria.  
  
"Well, this time it's gonna be different" shouted Graham.  
  
"Really? Well do show me" said another voice behind Graham and James and they turned to see Kyle standing there in his gothic outfit holding his blade in his hand.  
  
"Gladly" smirked Graham.  
  
"3.....2.....1....LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!" shouted James and the two boys launched their blades in a waiting stadium.  
  
The two blades collided and it looked like the match could go either way. "Orang-Kuan, unleash and destroy!" commanded Kyle and once again the huge ape appeared from the blade.  
  
"Time to be surprised!", shouted Graham, "OK Styrix show him what you've got!" and the middle of his blade began to shine and the huge black tiger jumped out of the light.  
  
"No way! You can't have a bit-beast! It's impossible" said Kyle in a state of disbelief.  
  
"Well I do, so prepare yourself" snarled Graham, "Styrix use your Tiger Tail Hammer attack".  
  
Styrix rose and charged towards Orang-Kuan as Graham's blade charged towards Kyle's. Styrix jumped, as did the blade, and swung its tail sending Orang-Kuan flying...as well as Kyle's blade.  
  
"And Kyle's blade has been knocked out of the arena. Graham is the winner!" cheered James.  
  
"Well I never" gasped Maria.  
  
"How cool is that?" smirked Liam.  
  
"No, I couldn't lose!" cried Kyle and he stood up and ran towards Graham's blade. "I'm going to smash yours so you can't be in the team" he screamed but was stopped by a Beyblade connecting with his head, sending him falling to the ground.  
  
Everyone turned to see Tyson standing there. "No you don't Kyle. You showed uncomradeship and I'm removing you from the team. Come on you guys." he said and they all left, leaving Kyle in a weeping heap.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"Hello?" asked Graham as he picked up his telephone.  
  
"Hey Graham, it's Tyson. Seeing as we don't have Kyle anymore we need a fourth member. Could you recommend anyone?"  
  
Graham turned to see his friend James modifying his blade. "Well, there's my friend James. He went out in the first round at the school tournament but he is normally an excellent blader. Sometimes he even gives me a run for my money."  
  
"You know what, Maria and Liam also recommended him so he must be good. Is he there?"  
  
"Yup, I'll just get him" said Graham who passed the phone to a confused James. As James was told the news Graham thought about what Tyson said. "Maria and Liam recommended him too? They musn't be all bad" but he was snapped out of his thoughts by an excited James.  
  
"Oh thank you so much Mr. Tyson sir, you don't know what this means to me...Ok, bye" said James and he hung up and turned to his best friend.  
  
"Welcome to the team!" cheered Graham and the boys swapped a high-five.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED................  
  
(Will James be able to prove himself worthy enough to be in the team? Will the team get bit-beasts? Will I get a Valentines card? All the answers to these and more in the next Beyblade: The Next Generation!) 


	3. Melting Ice

BEYBLADE: THE NEXT GENERATION Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, do own my characters!  
  
Chapter 3: Melting Ice  
  
"Wow, I can't believe we were chosen to become Mr. Tyson's new team" gleamed James as he, Graham, Maria and Liam waited at the bus stop for Tyson to come and pick them up and take them to their mysterious destination.  
  
"Maybe we should think of a team name?", said James, "how about the Blade Destroyers, or the Armageddon Squad".  
  
"How about the Shut your gob and or I'll smack you one!" said Maria through gritted teeth.  
  
"I don't think she likes me that much" whispered James to Graham and Liam.  
  
"Maria is cool", said Liam, "she just has a heart of ice".  
  
"Means I don't get soft like you starting to become Liam. Soon you'll be like Graham and James and believing in team-work".  
  
"You know, you sound exactly like my old team-member Kai" said a voice. The gang turned round to see Tyson hopping out of a black limo. "You're not his daughter are you?".  
  
"I don't think so" snarled Maria as she and the others piled into the car.  
  
"Wow, this car has a TV and a DVD player and a hi-fi and...." gasped James.  
  
"All it needs now is a Jacuzzi" joked Graham.  
  
"That could be arranged" said Tyson with a smirk and the gang burst out laughing.  
  
"Looks at them all being so friendly", thought Maria to herself as she glanced down at her necklace and grasped the picture inside, "We don't need them Canini, we can do this on our own".  
  
The limo came to a halt outside a huge limestone building. "Welcome to my home" said Tyson and could tell the gang were impressed.  
  
"Well come on in, and close your mouths or you might trip over them they are hanging so low" joked Tyson and before he could say 'Let It Rip' the gang had piled inside his mansion.  
  
"I see we have guests" said a man wearing goggles and had wavy ginger hair.  
  
"No way, that's Kenny from the Bladebreakers!" cried James and Graham in unison.  
  
"My reputation exceeds me" smiled Kenny. He was wearing a white lab coat with a white shirt and green bow tie underneath and grey trousers.  
  
"I wondered when you guys were going to get here" came a voice and out stepped a familiar face.  
  
"Adam Lewis! What are you doing here?" asked Graham. (A/N: Adam was mentioned in chapter 1...so you all know).  
  
"Adam is going to be the technician of the team like Kenny was to us Bladebreakers", said Tyson, "he has brilliant know-how of the ins and outs of the physics behind Beyblades. He's a valuable asset to the team".  
  
"What good is a geek?", snapped Maria, "I thought we were chosen to beat everyone into dust....not to talk about algebra" and with that she stormed out of the building.  
  
"I swear she is so much like Kai it's scary" said Tyson.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Stupid team", thought Maria, "who needs them anyway. I can win no matter what!"  
  
"Oi, girl" came a voice which snapped Maria out of her thoughts. She turned and saw a boy with spiky hair with blue tips and wearing a black hoodie and denim jeans. "Wanna blade?" inquired the guy.  
  
Maria smirked. "This will be easy" she thought.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"I don't see why we should go looking for her. I mean she was so mean and nasty to us she deserves to get lost" sulked James as he, Graham, Liam and Adam wandered the streets.  
  
"Maria is my best friend. Sure she may be a bit cold but I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her" said Liam.  
  
"We understand mate", said Graham as he put his hand on Liam's shoulder, "we'll help you look" and he glanced back and gave James a scowl.  
  
Suddenly two small boys ran past. "Can you believe some girl decided to take on Dave? He's the toughest blader is these parts" said one of the boys to the other as they ran to the action.  
  
"That must be Maria" said Liam and he darted after the boys with the others in hot pursuit.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Girl, you might as well go back to playing with your dolls 'cos I'm gonna grind you into the dust" smirked Dave as he and Maria's blades collided in the stadium.  
  
"Whatever jerk" snarled Maria and she focused on the match. "I have to find an opening in his attack" she thought to herself.  
  
Suddenly there was a commotion behind her. She turned to see Graham, James, Liam and Adam standing there.  
  
"Oh great" she said out loud and turned back to the battle.  
  
"Maria, we're here to help", said Liam, "We're your friends".  
  
"I don't need any friends", growled Maria, "so go back to your precious Tyson and leave me be".  
  
"You're one of the ones that was selected to be in Tyson's team? This victory is going to be even sweeter" smirked Dave. "OK, knock her out" he shouted to his blade.  
  
His blade sweeped forward catching Maria off guard and sending her blade into a spinning frenzy.  
  
"Maria let us help you" cried Liam.  
  
"I don't need your help so just leave me alone" she cried back and tried to work out a strategy in her head.  
  
"Right that's enough", said Graham, "Maria we are a team. you may not like the idea but we are and we need to be able to work together and listen to each other otherwise we aren't gonna get anywhere in any championship. But we're not just a team, we're your friends and friends stick by one another and we aren't going to leave you to get your ass kicked!".  
  
Maria turned and looked at her team mates. "Friends....", she thought, "but I've never had any friends".  
  
"Maria" came a voice. Maria looked around then realised the voice came from her necklace.  
  
"Who are you?" she thought. "I am your guardian spirit. I am Canini. Believe in yourself and friendship and you will succeed."  
  
"I believe" she thought. "I believe" she cried out loud and her necklace shone sending out a green light straight into her Beyblade.  
  
"What the f....." said Dave.  
  
"Canini, unleash your power and together we shall destroy him" Maria cried and her blade shone with a bright green light. Then a wolf began to rise out of the blade. It had huge paws and teeth and it's tail was just pure fire.  
  
"Canini, use your Fire Wheel attack and show him the true power of friendship" commanded Maria and Canini, and Maria's blade, began to spin and it appeared that Maria's blade just exploded into a ball of flames. The flames charged towards Dave's blade and engulfed it sending out a huge ball of light and sent Dave's blade flying out the ring.  
  
"Maria is the winner" cried Liam and the crowd cheered.  
  
Maria walked over to Dave and stuck her hand out. "It was a good match" she said and smiled. Dave looked down at her hand, then knocked it away.  
  
"I don't need your pity. You may have won this battle but I guarantee we shall meet again and next time you won't be so lucky" he growled and picked up his blade and walked off.  
  
"Great battle" said James and smiled.  
  
"That was amazing. I'd love to study your blade when we get back to Tyson's...if you're coming back." said Adam.  
  
The team looked at Maria waiting in anticipation. "Course I'm coming back. Can't get rid of me that easily" she said.  
  
"Cool", said Graham, "maybe we could call the team the Ice-Breakers".  
  
"Maybe we could", smiled Maria, "maybe we could".  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..............  
  
(What you think? I know it's rather cliched but hey I think it works) 


End file.
